


Just the Way I Want It

by hedgehoggery



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, just trying to let them be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehoggery/pseuds/hedgehoggery
Summary: Kakashi stared in horror at the moon as the familiar red and black design reflected on its surface. The Infinite Tsukuyomi - Naruto and Sasuke had failed. Madara had won. No, this can’t be happening.Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple - Sasuke was using the Susano’o to shield himself, Naruto, and Sakura from the moon’s piercing gaze. Kakashi tired to leap towards them and protect himself but it was too late - his feet were firmly rooted to the ground. He felt something snaking around his legs and looked down just enough to see bark from the tree entwining him in a sort of cocoon. He struggled desperately to get free to no avail. Just as panic had set in completely, he suddenly felt himself dozing off to sleep.





	Just the Way I Want It

**Author's Note:**

> I was toying with the idea of what would happen if Kakashi hadn't been shielded from the Infinite Tsukuyomi - what would his dream world be? Thus, this story was born.

Kakashi stared in horror at the moon as the familiar red and black design reflected on its surface. The Infinite Tsukuyomi - Naruto and Sasuke had failed. Madara had won.  _ No, this can’t be happening. _

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of purple - Sasuke was using the Susano’o to shield himself, Naruto, and Sakura from the moon’s piercing gaze. Kakashi tired to leap towards them and protect himself but it was too late - his feet were firmly rooted to the ground. He felt something snaking around his legs and looked down just enough to see bark from the tree entwining him in a sort of cocoon. He struggled desperately to get free to no avail. Just as panic had set in completely, he suddenly felt himself dozing off to sleep. 

__

“Kakashi, wake up. It’s almost time to go.”

Kakashi opened his eyes drowsily to find Tenzo leaning down over him. Kakashi rolled over - he was in a bed. His own bed. He looked around - this was definitely his apartment. And Tenzo was definitely standing in front of him. What had happened to the war? The battlefield? Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura? 

“Kakashi, are you okay?” 

Tenzo’s voice brought Kakashi back to the present moment. Or was it the present moment? Tenzo looked conspicuously different than Kakashi most recently remembered. He sat up suddenly, causing Tenzo to step back in surprise.

“Tenzo, your hair!”

“What about it?” 

“It’s… long!” Tenzo laughed.

“It’s been long since you’ve known me, what do you mean?” Kakashi stared at him intently. He had definitely had short hair the last time Kakashi had seen him, right?

“What happened? Where am I?” he asked finally. 

“You fell asleep… you’re at home.” Tenzo’s voice was thick with concern. “You’re worrying me. What’s wrong?” Kakashi stammered for words.

“The war… what happened with the war?” he asked. “The last thing I remember we were losing.” Tenzo chuckled.

“There’s no war, silly,” he said. “You must have had a nightmare.”  _ Nightmare _ . The word bounced around in Kakashi’s head, touching on the edges of a memory he couldn’t quite recall.  _ Nightmare. Dream…  _

“I’m in a dream,” he said aloud. “This isn’t real.” He looked around, expecting to see the room fade out of view as he attempted to release the genjutsu, but all he saw was Tenzo looking at him, skeptically. 

“Dream? You were in a dream before, now you’re awake,” he said. “And you’re going to be late if you don’t start getting ready.” Kakashi felt a slight panic forming in his gut. This had to be a dream, right? This was the Infinite Tsukuyomi… it wasn’t real.

“This can’t be real,” he breathed. “It can’t be.” 

“Babe, do I look like a dream to you? I mean, I know I’m dreamy…” Tenzo chuckled at his own joke. 

“Babe?” Kakashi asked. Tenzo’s chuckle was cut short.

“What?” he asked. 

“You called me babe.”

“I always call you babe.” Kakashi just stared at him in response. “Kakashi, are you sure you’re feeling alright?” 

“No, Tenzo, I’m not,” he said. “We were in the war. You had been captured. Madara was winning. I got caught in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and then I woke up here!” Tenzo smiled at him.

“Kakashi, use your brain. Doesn’t that sound a bit like a crazy dream?” Kakashi considered Tenzo’s words. It  _ did _ sound a little far fetched, he had to admit. But it had been real, right? Why did he know so much more about that world than this one, if this was the real one? Maybe he was just groggy. Maybe that had been a dream world and this was the real one. 

“Well, what are you doing here?” he said, finally. Tenzo exhaled sharply.

“Seriously? It’s not funny anymore. We’ve lived together for over a year,” Tenzo said, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Kakashi tried to produce a rational thought.

_ Assuming this is the Infinite Tsukuyomi… it’s creating my own dream world. A world just the way I want it - like with Tenzo’s long hair. So it would make sense that I’m dating him. Or are we married? _

“Anyway, you really need to get ready,” Tenzo continued, oblivious to Kakashi’s trailing thoughts. “I’m not going to let you be late to your best friend’s wedding.” Kakashi’s head shot up. Best friend’s wedding? Who would that be? He tried to think down to his deepest desires - who would his brain have produced as his best friend?

“Gai’s wedding?” he guessed. Tenzo sat down on the bed next to Kakashi and pressed his hand against his forehead to feel for a fever. 

“Kakashi, I’m starting to get worried about you,” he said. “You’re acting bizarre. It’s Obito and Rin’s wedding.” Kakashi’s breath caught in his throat. Of course it was Obito and Rin. This dream world was his, and his alone. That means  _ everything  _ was the way he wanted it. That means Obito didn’t get taken by Madara and Rin didn’t die. 

“Right, sorry,” he said. Tenzo sighed.

“If you’re really feeling sick, I’ll stay home and take care of you,” Tenzo said, running his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. “But I think you’ll regret it if you miss the wedding. Can you suck it up for a few hours at least? If you’re still feeling sick then, we’ll come home early.” Kakashi shook his head.

“No, I’m fine,” he said. “That nap must have really done a number on me. I’ll get up and get ready.” Tenzo smiled and gently kissed Kakashi on the forehead before standing up. Kakashi noticed that he was already dressed in a very nice outfit that, quite frankly, looked damn good on him. 

“What?” Tenzo’s question drew Kakashi out of his sudden daze and he realized he’d been staring slack-jawed at the brunette.

“Oh…uh, you look really good,” Kakashi said finally. Tenzo’s cheeks flushed a little. 

“Your seduction tactics won’t work on me,” he joked. “Not when we have to leave in less than ten minutes.” 

Kakashi chuckled and got out of bed. He found his own outfit already laid out for him - presumably by Tenzo - and quickly got dressed. He emerged from his room to find Tenzo waiting for him on the couch.

“Maybe your seduction tactics will work on me,” Tenzo said, raising one eyebrow. “You should dress up more often.” He stood up from the couch and walked over to Kakashi, gently using one hand to lower his ever-present mask while the other tangled through Kakashi’s wild hair. Kakashi felt his heart stop beating - clearly, in this world, he and Tenzo kissed frequently and this wasn’t something he should be reacting to. But in the only world Kakashi could remember, where the war was waging, this certainly wasn’t something he was used to doing. Not that he didn’t want to, though. Tenzo’s kissed washed over him and he let himself fully enjoy it. If this was the Infinite Tsukuyomi, what was the harm in having a little fun? 

“We should probably go,” Tenzo said. Kakashi whined a little as Tenzo broke their kiss and pulled Kakashi’s mask back up. “Save it for later tonight.”

They left the apartment and walked through the streets of town. He glanced over at Tenzo - his long locks were blowing gently in the breeze. Kakashi was struck by how much younger he looked with long hair - or were they actually younger in Kakashi’s dream world? He filed that question away for later, not wanting to make Tenzo worry too much about him after the debacle when he had first woken up. Whatever year it was, he was just going to appreciate Tenzo’s beautiful hair while he still had it. 

Tenzo noticed Kakashi looking at him and glanced over, smiling. He took Kakashi’s hand in his own as they walked. Kakashi was startled at first by such a familiar gesture - and in public, too - but he quickly adjusted to it and revelled in the warmth, marvelling at how strange it was that such a small gesture could be so comforting. Kakashi smiled back at Tenzo as he felt the warmth radiating in his chest. 

  
_ Maybe Infinite Tsukuyomi isn’t all that bad. _


End file.
